


Timeless Training

by SilverWritingDesk



Series: Lucina's Potty Training Woes [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Being beaten by a child, Diapers, Humiliation, Incontinence, Other, Ruined Panties, Scat, She just had better growths okay, Soiled Panties, Watersports, Wet Panties, potty training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: The Exalted Princess of the Future, Lucina, had arrived just in time to help end Grima’s threat to the land, and the world was saved. Things were finally settling down, and she was able to start her family life again, with Chrom and Robin, and even her little present self.But with her new life comes new problems, and one problem kept rearing its ugly head…She was never potty trained.- Commissioned story! Had a lot of fun with this one~





	Timeless Training

Lucina longed for a normal, happy family life. Hailing from her doomed future, she never had time to do things with her family. Chrom and Robin were always too busy with the war to spend much time with her through her infancy and childhood, so by coming back to the past, not only did she intend on fixing the wrongs of those who came before, but… She wanted a second chance at having an actual childhood with her family.

She hadn’t envisioned it to be quite like this, though.

It all started fairly innocent. In the afternoons, they’d all go for a walk in the city to a nearby park, with Chrom holding the hand of toddler-Lucina who waddled at his side, while Robin refused to let future Lucina walk on her own, insisting on holding her hand the whole time, just like her younger self. They’d take frequent breaks, with Robin taking the time to let the baby suckle, and Lucina was given a bottle to drink from; little nipple at the top and everything! She didn’t want to be rude and say no, but it was still humiliating, especially when one of her friends walked by.

To be fair, she didn’t quite know what a standard childhood was like. Perhaps this was just normal? She didn’t openly voice any complaints though.

It came as a shock to her when Robin finally asked her why she didn’t use the toilet.

“What’s that?” Lucina had asked in complete honesty, shocking her mother to her core. She knew that her other self had neglected Lucina in favor of war efforts, but to not teach her basic potty-training?

Potty training wasn’t really a priority when she was growing up originally. That sort of thing just fell to the wayside because of how hectic everything was, with her parents neglecting to realize that it was something they had to train her, having elected to focus on defending herself and her friends. Lucina had gone up until now just ruining her panties, over and over and over, until they were rendered unusable, and she needed to buy (or steal them from old stores when still in her time) new ones. It was another behavior that she thought to be completely normal. After all, why would they sell so many panties in a pack if you weren’t meant to just toss them after a couple uses?

The habit was so ingrained in Lucina’s head, Robin and Chrom had given up hope of their little girl ever learning to use the potty properly. The best they could do was try and teach their present daughter how to do it; to atone for their mistakes.

Robin would frequently have Lucina help out with the little one’s diaper changes, if only in hopes that she’d ask to be put in diapers herself, but Lucina never did. Her pride wouldn’t allow it.

“Mother, can… Can we speak?” Lucina asked timidly after one of changes, Chrom having brought the younger one out with the promise of sweet treats.

“Hm? Yes?” Robin finished putting the supplies away in the cabinet before turning and smiling at her lovely daughter, her big girl. “Did you already have another accident?”

Lucina hesitated, needing to take a second just to make sure that she indeed hadn’t had an accident. Her fingers brushed up against her rear and her thighs rubbed together, and once she had done that, she was confident enough to shake her head.

“Of course not,” Lucina said with confidence, which wasn’t always the case. “I’m just… I’m worried. I don’t want to be using my panties forever if that’s not what I’m supposed to do… Cynthia mentioned to me once that we could start potty training me… Is there any way you could do that, mother…?”

Robin nodded slowly as she listened, finishing up putting everything away before turning to her daughter with a warm smile.

“Are you sure? It’s a big task… Your father and I have been discussing getting the present you started on that as well…” Robin explained. “I suppose it would be easier if we worked on it with you two together! I’m sure you can use your little self as motivation to learn!”

Shouldn’t the younger Lucina be looking to the older one for guidance and motivation?

… Wait.

“You were going to potty train her and not me?! Mother, that’s unfair!” Lucina whined, stomping her foot as she threw her arms down at her sides, fists clenched.

“Nothing against you, dear!” Robin was quick to defend herself, stepping forward and placing her hands on her daughter’s shoulders to calm her down. “Just… I’m worried you’ll have a harder time with it, now that you’ve already grown up so much… But, you deserve a shot, and we’ll try our best to give you the tools you need!” She clapped her hands together before beginning to think. “I’ll have to find a training potty large enough to fit you…”

Two calendars were bought and placed in each Lucina’s room. Mother said it was to track their progress. On good days, they’d be given green marks. Those were days that neither Lucina had any accidents, and could make it to their potty on time. After a month with only a few accidents had passed, they would be officially potty trained. Little Lucina would be promoted to panties, and Robin promised her future daughter that she would personally go out with her and she would buy her any sets of panties in the city proper that she wanted, as a celebration for overcoming all odds. If they didn’t have a solid final week in the month, taking the rest of it into account, little Lucina would be kept in diapers, and big Lucina would be demoted to diapers.

The month didn’t start out well, at all. Both girls had a hard time figuring out that they needed to use the bathroom, and neither could tell when it would happen. Their training potties, one of which was the full size of a real toilet, an expensive and rather embarrassing piece that Robin needed to custom commission from someone in town, had gone untouched for days.

Until the proud parents heard their toddler-daughter cry out, “Potty, potty!”

It was a momentous occasion, truly. They rushed their little girl down to the training tool and she had her first successful day, the first green mark that adorned the calendar. This only put more pressure on the older girl.

Not every day was a success. In fact, the little one couldn’t replicate the same result again during the first week, while the future Lucina couldn’t even come close. By the time she realized she needed to go, it was always just too late, and she’d have to sheepishly report to the changing room to make the big red X on that day’s square. Neither girl was even leaving the castle either, just to give them a better chance of making it. The two were just hopeless.

It wasn’t until the second week that the future princess had managed to make it for the first time, and even that was due to a severe bout of luck. The little one had declared she needed to go potty, and Robin instructed her to take her there and help out. While Lucina didn’t mind helping out, it didn’t help her pride any that she was making sure her little self succeeded, when she herself had no chance of making it!

When she placed the little one on her potty, that’s when she felt the twitch, the rumble, the need to go. Practically leaping to the occasion, she tugged her pants and panties down, cursing the belt keeping everything secure, and with a deep sigh, she swooned as she made it. For the first time, she had earned her green mark. She cheered in her seat, which only prompted her younger self to giggle and cheer along.

Together, they had earned big Lucina’s first mark.

Lucina realized she needed a better plan. It seemed like her younger self was quickly learning when she needed to go, so all she had to do was be the one to bring her to the training potty! While little Lucina was doing her business, she’d sit and wait on herself, and the idea was working. For the rest of the second week, Lucina didn’t have a single accident, and was starting to catch up with the toddler’s progress.

The third week was when they started branching out more. Robin felt that they couldn’t just stay at the castle while they practiced their potty training. Sure, it was one thing to get used to the potty when it was a convenient jog from where they were at all times, but what would they do when they were talking a walk in the market district, or out for a nice dinner? They’d have to be ready at a moment’s notice.

Lucina was embarrassed that Robin insisted on going with her everywhere, just to make sure that she wasn’t cheating. Sure, little Lucina had to go with Chrom, but it made sense for a toddler to be walking with their dad all the time. Lucina wanted to spend time with her friends, to train with them, have fun. It was sort of hard to do that with Robin hovering over her shoulder like a griffon knight.

The first real test was a dinner out with Severa and Cynthia. Two of her best friends that were asking about why she couldn’t just leave the castle for a day to hang out with them, they were both excited when Lucina finally accepted their dinner offer, but were less than thrilled with her plus one sticking close to her side.

Robin kept a purse over her shoulder at all times. Contained within were wipes, powder, and three spare sets of panties. She would’ve admitted that three was a bit excessive for her daughter, but on her worst day, the girl was able to do at least four accidents. Just in case, there was also a large diaper hidden at the bottom, away from Lucina’s sight. Robin didn’t want to ask her if she wanted it. It was just an emergency garment, if Lucina really couldn’t make it to the bathroom repeatedly, she’d offer to change her into the diaper. That would be the end of her potty training adventure, though…

The dinner started out well. The girls enjoyed chatting about their lives, the boys, what they’ve been up to (with Lucina leaving out the details of her own personal ‘training’). Robin mostly stayed silent, occasionally piping up to respond to something one of them said, or adding her own details to a store.

They took a while to eat, just having fun together. The girls were glad that Lucina was finally back, and that she seemed to not be having any bathroom issues anymore. Sure, Lucina was their friend, but it was dreadfully embarrassing when they were hanging out and Lucina would suddenly be smelling bad, and they’d have to ask that she get changed.

Lucina wasn’t even thinking about her potty issues. She was too absorbed in the fun she was having to even care about it.

“So, Cordelia showed up to the barracks prim and proper, ready to go,” Robin was saying, deep in her story once she started getting used to hanging out with her daughter’s friends. Cynthia and Severa had started to enjoy Robin’s company. Especially if it meant getting told secret stories about their mothers! “But she didn’t even realize that her armor wasn’t fully strapped on!”

Lucina giggled to herself, only to be cut short. Something felt… off. Placing her hand on her stomach, she tried figuring out just what she was feeling. Was she just full? She had eaten a lot… But her eyes quickly went wide she realized just what the problem was.

“And she was in the air! Her technique was still stellar, but it was clear that she was trying to keep everything on. The best part is, when she finally…?” Robin continued, only to pause when she felt a gentle tugging at her sleeve. Looking next to her, she saw Lucina looking at her, anxious, worried. “… Oh, honey, did you have another accident?”

The question was blunt, and not hushed at all. This only made Cynthia and Severa share embarrassed looks, while Lucina squeaked, leaning in closer to speak in a hushed tone.

“N-No, but… I-I think I need to go…” Lucina mumbled, her cheeks a bright red from being exposed, but she was still smiling, glad she could actually realize when it was happening!

“Then why’re you sitting around here, silly?” Robin lovingly chided her with a smile, giving her thigh a couple pats before gesturing towards the restrooms.

Lucina hastily nodded, pushing her seat away and standing. “I-I’ll be right back!” She told her friends in the most blunt way before she quickly rushed off to the restroom.

She could feel the pressure building up. It was hard to hold it in, but she was starting to train those muscles more, being able to actually hold it for a little bit. But she was late, she still had a hard time feeling the stuff coming. It was always only a minute or two before she went that she’d be able to feel it coming. Her hands pressed against her rear to try and help keep it all contained; even though she wasn’t sure if it actually worked or not.

She practically ran to the toilet once she was in the ladies’ room, rushing forward, already undoing her outfit to let her pants and panties fall… And with a sigh of satisfaction, she had made it. Grinning triumphantly, she clapped giddily, practically cooing as she did her business. Like a big girl. She was a big girl, after all.

Once she had finished an was all cleaned up, she returned to the table, her mom and friends looking at her with some worry sketched on their faces. But Lucina had her head held high, practically exuding an aura of confidence. As she sat down with no hesitation, everyone seemed relieved, her mother wrapping an arm around her and planting a kiss on her cheek as congrats. Cynthia openly cheered, giving her friend a solid pat on the arm, while Severa grinned with a little eye roll.

It wouldn’t be as smooth sailing from here, however.

Once week four began, things started going downhill for one of the Lucinas. It started out innocent enough, with the girls having a walk around the gardens together. This training had brought the two together, since the older one had her whole plan centered around going when her little self needed to go.

“Potty!” Little Lucina announced as they finished a lap around the roses, looking up at her older self with staunch determination. It was hard to tell what was going on in the child’s mind. Was she keen to the future princess’s plan to use her to gauge when she needed to go? Was she teasing her, knowing that she practically held her older self’s leash? “‘cina potty!”

“Oh? Okay. Come now, let’s go,” Lucina smiled, squeezing her hand before diverting their path back into the castle proper. Luckily, the training potties weren’t too far away, so they didn’t have to rush, but little Lucina tried to rush regardless, running ahead a few steps and tugging at her sister’s hand to try and hurry her along. Figuring that it must be urgent then, Lucina picked up the pace to follow suit. But she didn’t feel the need to go herself. She’d still try, but she’d just have to try again in an hour or so.

Once in their training room, little Lucina hastily bounded forward, hopping on her potty and working on her business. More leisurely, the big Lucina did the same, relaxing in her seat as she closed her eyes. She waited, and waited, and waited, but… nothing came.

“Hm… My sense for this is getting better,” Lucina noted with a little smile, proud of what progress they made in the month. She could get a good look at the calendar from where she sat, marveling at the amount of green that was across the board for both girls. Only a few red marks were scattered about, lost in the sea of green. She hadn’t even had an accident since week two! She could see her reward now… She had done a ton of window shopping for panties she wanted, and she was going to take full advantage of Robin’s offer for when she completed the training.

“All done!” Little Lucina said, bounding back over with a big smile on her face, already set to go for another walk, catching her big sister by surprise. She hastily covered herself up and nodded, blushing as she gestured towards the door.

“W-Wait for me outside, okay? I need to get redressed,” Lucina explained, and with a smile, the little one turned and left to wait for her outside.

Once she was clear, she stood up straight and fixed her outfit once more, glancing down just to make sure that her cute cotton white panties were still clean, smiling when she had confirmed it. All she had to do was remember to try again in an hour! No big deal.

She left the room, taking little Lucina’s hand again as they walked down the hall.

“So, would you like to play by the fountain?” She asked, humming to herself. “Or would you want me to read to you in the library?”

“Ooh, library!” The little one happily squeed, bouncing in place in a way that got Lucina to giggle, petting her head a couple times.

“Very well,” she said. Some quiet time was fine. Robin and Chrom had left it to them as to what they would do for their last week, so while little Lucina wanted to stay home, big Lucina wanted to go out more.

As they walked along the hall, chatting to each other, with one of them doing the bulk of the conversation, the future Lucina remained completely oblivious as her body worked on a slight delay, almost. Her stomach gurgled once, and a silent break of wind left her rear, signalling what was to come.

In the next moment, all the girl’s progress had gone down the toilet as her poop began funneling out into her panties. Without any input from her, they came forth, log by log, spilling into cute white cotton. It curled against the material once it hit the seat of her pants and began to pile up, creating a growing bulge at her rear, that was rapidly growing with each step.

It swung slightly as she walked, bouncing and squishing in their cloth confines. The smell gradually started to swell outwards as it all settled, and it wasn’t long until someone noticed.

“Eeeew!” Little Lucina groaned, releasing her big sister’s hand to cover her face, turning away in disgust. “Sissy smelly!”

“Huh? No I’m not. I didn’t even use the potty before,” Lucina replied, looking down at her little self inquisitively, sniffing the air a couple times. “Or do you mean you? Because I am smelling something coming from you…”

Little Lucina gasped, looking almost hurt at the accusation that she was the messy one. She dramatically stepped to big Lucina’s behind, pressing her tiny hand against the big bulge as she puffed her cheeks out.

“Nuh! You stinky!”

The press was enough to make Lucina gasp, forced on her tip-toes as the warm sensation suddenly hit her like a brick. She did! How did she not notice it? It had been so long since that had happened, the feeling was so alien yet familiar to her…

That’s when she felt the next part of her ‘business’ creeping up on her. She needed to pee, too… She tries using the muscles she had developed to hold it in, but the first trickles of the stuff were starting to drip into her panties, and she knew she had no time to waste.

Turning on her heels, she began to waddle as fast as she could back towards the training room. Her hands pressed against her crotch as she could feel the heat pouring off it. She needed to go, she needed to go now. Despite her best effort to tense the muscles to stop it, she could feel herself slipping. A light damp feeling hit her fingers, and in the next second, it all came flooding out.

She fell to her knees as she groaned, the dark blue wet spot between her legs starting to spread outwards and downwards. The dark trails moved all the way down to her knees, starting to pool the yellow liquid about them as she looked down, completely aghast.

“Oooh! Sissy had ‘un accident!” Little Lucina proclaimed loudly, loud enough to echo throughout the halls and into Lucina’s head, her little footsteps ran up to her side and watched her defeat. “Mamaaaa! Daddyyy! Sissy had ‘un accident!”

The little one sprinted off to find her mom and dad, leaving her sissy in the hall, kneeling in a puddle of her own defeat.

She… could recover from this, right? Sitting back on her heels, grimacing from the now quite familiar warm mess squishing against her butt, she let out a long sigh, trying to calm herself. This was just one accident.

She solemnly moved herself to the training room and disposed of her panties and set her pants aside, cleaning herself up and putting on some fresh clothes. When she finished putting her boots on, she looked to see Robin in the doorway, looking at her with a concerned frown. With a quiet sigh, her mother moved to her calendar and marked a big red X on that day’s date.

It only got worse from there.

Little Lucina was doing great. She was becoming independent in her toilet endeavors, able to get to the training room all by herself and going through it all, only going to her mom and dad to confirm that she made it. Her calendar by the end of the month was completely green for the last two weeks.

Big Lucina was another story. After the titular accent that half the royal servants heard about through the hallowed halls, she had been unable to make it to the toilet a single time. Red coated the final week like a war-torn battlefield, which was an equally apt comparison for her poor panties. Lucina tried everything that she had before; sticking close to the castle, going with her little sister, and so many more things, but she just couldn’t make it! Each pair of panties that she managed to save through careful planning and good instincts were tossed into the trash. She could no longer feel when she needed to go, and the muscles to hold it all in wouldn’t work, despite her best efforts.

Had she just… become incontinent through lack of training…?

The start of the next month came quick, faster than future Lucina would’ve liked. She wanted more time to try and get herself back on track, but it was too late. Robin stood before them as they were at attention, both Lucinas sporting different expressions.

Little Lucina had big eyes, practically sparkling as she grinned.

Big Lucina was sheepishly looking at her own feet, tugging her top down nervously, as if already trying to hide an accident she had. Which she hadn’t, she hoped.

“You two did a good job this month,” Robin began, smiling as she looked over their two calendars, although she looked at one more favorably than the other. “It seems that it was even helpful to bring you two closer together.”

That was the main good thing that the big Lucina could see having come out of this month. She loved her little sister, but it still stung that she was back at square one.

“Lucina,” Robin announced, kneeling down beside her younger daughter, smiling as she held up the calendar; dominantly green with a fair number of red marks in the beginning. “Because of your great success this month, I’ll bring you into town to buy you your very first panties after this! I know that an accident still may occur here and there, but I’m very proud that you’ve learned to control yourself.”

The child squealed and clapped, leaping into her mom’s arms, who swung her around and planted a few kisses on her face. The laughing mother set her back down with a gentle pet of her head, handing the calendar over to her as a sort of trophy.

The mood took a noticeable hit when she stepped in front of her future daughter. Robin tried her best to be encouraging, but the betraying emotions were there, and Lucina couldn’t meet her gaze.

“I’m sorry, but… I don’t know what happened,” Lucina tried to explain, rubbing her arm sheepishly.

“Don’t worry, sweetie,” Robin said, stepping close to hug her head closing, giving it a gentle peck. “I got your diapers all set. I’ll change you into them before we go out with the little one. Don’t think of it as a punishment though… We’ll still keep track of your accidents for the next month! You just need to not use your diapers as a crutch.”

“I… Okay…” The exalted princess sighed, closing her eyes while she nodded, accepting her fate.

A larger changing table was set up on the side of the room, and she was brought over, sitting up onto it and rolling on her back, just as she had seen her little sister do quite often now.

Robin removed her pants and panties, setting them aside as she revealed the diaper. It seemed so large compared to the small toddler ones. Extra thick too, although it might’ve just been proportional to the size increase. The back even had a blue royal emblem printed on it, just like her little sister’s had. It was a cute touch on her, but… That was a childish adornment…

The seat of the padding was put under Lucina’s plush butt, Robin having to lift her legs in order to get it there. The princess was being a little fussy about needing to wear her diapers, but Robin wasn’t going to let that stop her.

Up the front came, pressed firm against her crotch, and the wings were brought around, trapping it all on taut and secure. Once it was all set, Robin pressed her hand against the crinkly padding and gave it a little jostle, just to make sure it was all set.

“There,” Robin remarked, smiling as she leaned down and kissed her ‘little’ big girl on the forehead. An embarrassing touch that Lucina knew was meant to comfort her, but she blushed regardless. “My little pampered princess… Are you ready to go?”

Lucina sighed quietly as she got up, quickly starting to pulling her pants back up, fixing her outfit. She hated how the diaper felt… but she kind of liked it at the same time? It was big and cumbersome, but it was so soft and warm… It made the changing table almost comfortable to sit on. But it also made her butt look huge, and bulged against her pants way too much! It’d be impossible to hide.

“Y-Yes, I suppose…” She said shyly, little Lucina quickly bounding to her big sister’s side and grabbing hold of her hand. Despite how bleak things looked, the little one’s smile was always able to make her a bit happier.

Robin took her other hand and began leading them out of the castle. Lucina could feel the diaper wedging between her legs, trying to spread them apart to make room for their thick padding. It would take some getting used to, but… She’d be out of them in no time, right?

As the left the large front doors of the castle, Lucina squeezed her family’s hands softly as the warmth covered them all. Despite the crushing defeat, she was feeling optimistic. Next month would be her only month in diapers; she was sure of it!

If only she was aware of the soft hissing between her legs, making her diaper start to sag ever so slightly…


End file.
